creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nos buscamos unos a otros
Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep. M. E. Frye / World of Warcraft --- Cuando compró un Kinnect y lo usó por primera vez en su departamento no esperaba que el aparato calibraría los datos de un segundo jugador. La renta del inmueble era barata porque los inquilinos anteriores le dieron mala reputación diciendo a todo el mundo que estaba embrujado, se caían cosas y se escuchaban ruidos nocturnos. Sólo se trataba de rumores esparcidos por ellos al haber sido desalojados, rumores que él ignoró ante la oferta. Sin embargo, ahora el Kinnect se encendía de repente y se volvió habitual encontrar el televisor con sus juegos a mitad de algún nivel al regresar del Maid Café. Él investigó entre los vecinos lo que sabían, visitó el ayuntamiento para ver las actas de defunción. No encontró nada. Solo rumores. Aprovechó la información obtenida, escribió una creepypasta se encontró el enlace y obtuvo muchos votos favorables entre los usuarios. El jugador calibrado, inventó, correspondía a una niña de unos nueve años; añadió una muerte solitaria, años antes, mientras sus padres y su hermano estaban fuera. Pero esa banalización del suceso no lo hizo desaparecer y continuamente era sorprendido por los ruidos del aparato. Decidió desconectar el Kinnect, luego de un par de semanas, volver a los juegos de PC, utilizando teclado o mandos clásicos para no vivir asustado, porque solía pasar todo su tiempo libre frente a un monitor; una costumbre que sólo aumentó su mala fama. Nunca quiso ser un niño rata. Nunca quiso dejar solos a sus hermanos. Pasar los últimos años de su infancia y toda su adolescencia encerrado en su habitación, jugando títulos de 8, 16 y 32 bits no era lo que tenía pensado en su niñez y tampoco es su recuerdo favorito ahora, pasados los treinta. Pero en internet nadie elige sus propias etiquetas y él se ha acostumbrado a recibir los insultos de niños que seguro son como era él hace años. Como muchos otros, se sintió emocionado cuando el emulador Snes9x fue liberado en internet y volvió a los títulos de su adolescencia. Durante la primera década del siglo se había dedicado a hacer guías de esos viejos videojuegos, aprovechando todo su tiempo libre al no estudiar ni trabajar. Los mapas son importantes para la vida, pensaba, las cartas náuticas y las proyecciones permitieron a la humanidad situarse en el mundo, conquistarlo, situarse en el universo y, de algún modo, entenderlo. La mayoría de la gente suele tener ciertas ideas acerca de los gemelos, como que se trata de un alma repartida entre dos personas y que, en esta división, uno de los niños se queda con la parte buena y el otro la mala. A él y a su hermana les desesperaban las preguntas sobre si presentían la cercanía del otro, si se leían la mente. Eso era absurdo, pensaban, aunque solían sentirse solos y aburridos si no pasaban tiempo acompañados. Iban al mismo salón, dormían en el mismo cuarto, comían las mismas cosas, dormían y despertaban al mismo tiempo y les daban ganas de ir al baño a las mismas horas, en lapsos muy distintos a los de su hermano menor. Como era natural, esa sincronía no sería duradera. Los tres niños la pasaban juntos cuando sus padres compraron su primera consola. Luego de algún tiempo ella y el menor se aburrían, jugaban otra cosa. Él continuaba un rato más hasta que su madre lo desconectaba. Una de las cosas que lo hizo encerrarse durante su adolescencia fue la certeza de que su familia estaba maldita. Sus abuelos lo dejaron cuando era niño y, al cumplir los nueve, su hermana murió de repente y sin aviso, mientras él jugaba en la misma habitación sin darse cuenta. Al llegar, sus padres encontraron a su hermano menor acostado junto al cuerpo de la niña. Él les daba la espalda, de frente al monitor. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Sus padres le preguntaron qué había sucedido. Él no supo responder. Su hermano les dijo: «Se quedó dormida, le dije a Ulises, él dijo que la dejara». Tras el funeral decidió refugiarse en los videojuegos, pasar ese tiempo con la mente ocupada frente al monitor a todas horas, durante gran parte de los días y las noches, ignorando las peticiones de su hermano menor para salir en bicicleta o usar sus muñecos. En los juegos era fácil habitar un mundo donde sus acciones tuvieran sentido y no sólo eso, sino también donde esas acciones salvaran a los demás. Una realidad en que la existencia personal, el decaimiento y la muerte misma podían detenerse, revertirse, evitarse. Una existencia continua y perfecta donde no pasan desapercibidos los hechos importantes. Si no estaba jugando, solía tomar los álbumes fotográficos de su infancia. Él y sus hermanos los hicieron como regalo para sus padres, pero como quienes solían hojearlos eran ellos, terminaron dejándolos en su habitación. Tras la muerte de su hermana les asignó un lugar permanente junto a la consola, de esa manera podía verlos un rato mientras hacía una pausa. Al pasar las páginas recordaba pasajes alegres de su infancia sin relación con los juegos. En alguna fotografía salían vestidos de blanco, levantando las manos, con una pirámide al fondo. En otras aparecían sobre una colina durante un día de campo, con los pequeños árboles del bosque a lo lejos. En otras más construían castillos de arena. Si la ansiedad volvía, devolvía el álbum a su lugar y retomaba la partida. Pero no sería un hikikomori toda su vida. Eso no es lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Sus padres envejecían. Su hermano había conseguido un trabajo estable. Y así, su laborioso activismo en la red terminó cuando, el mismo año, su padre enfermó de cáncer y su madre se jubiló para cuidar de él. Él decidió volverse un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Justo a tiempo para que su padre se enorgulleciera de él antes de morir. Con el apoyo de su madre y de su hermano montó un negocio sencillo, un café internet. Tras ahorrar suficiente dinero, lo convirtió en un local donde se sintiera más cómodo: un Maid Café. Eso le permitió mantenerse y continuar con sus hábitos. Su madre murió también y él recordó aquel augurio que siempre lo había atormentado. Él podría enfermar en cualquier momento, su propia vida podía extinguirse si desarrollaba alguna de las enfermedades hereditarias de sus padres. Eso lo desanimó. Decidió vivir solo. Alquiló un departamento a buen precio. Al parecer estaba embrujado. La consola se encendía por sí misma. Así que la guardó y decidió, por un tiempo, sólo usar su computadora. Le pareció que los juegos en línea y los insultos de los demás eran algo aburrido y decidió actualizar la última versión del emulador Snes9x para recordar las mejores épocas y no arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho. Recuperar esas sensaciones fue un redescubrimiento, no sólo de aquellos que le hacían recordar a su hermana, sino de los que no jugó en su momento, ya fuera porque no se comercializaron en América o porque nunca los conoció. Y uno de esos desconocidos llamó su atención: Legend of Betrayal. Había leído bastantes rumores sobre ése, pero no se interesó en un principio. Fue hasta terminar los títulos clásicos cuando decidió darle una oportunidad y, si lo ameritaba, hacer una guía, como en los viejos tiempos, para futuros jugadores. Era de los pocos de aquella época sin la suya. --- Redactó sin problemas su diario de avances y continuó sus mapas hasta el capítulo siete. A partir de ahí no pudo seguir avanzando. Ninguna opción o cambio en las decisiones se lo permitió. Todo lo llevaba al mismo cuarto donde literalmente hablaba hasta morir. Legend of Betrayal se había convertido en un auténtico reto, le pareció; era más oscuro de lo pensado, era hora de tomárselo con seriedad. Esa tarde no se presentó en el café. Se quedó navegando en internet, buscando cualquier clave para continuar. Ninguno de los gameplays en YouTube o de las capturas de pantalla mostraban imágenes de niveles más avanzados. Estuvo cruzando palabras en el buscador durante largo rato hasta encontrar una reseña en un sitio especializado. --- Leyó los artículos compartidos por Harlan. Fuera de parecerle curiosidades técnicas de la época de los discos de vinil y los compactos, no entendía cómo aquellos se relacionaban con el desarrollo del juego. Decidió probar suerte. Dejó un comentario en el foro de Harlan: I want to finish LoB, can you help me?, Éste contestó crípticamente al cabo de unos días: Wich is right topic? Cansado de resolver misterios, apagó la computadora. Conectó la Xbox. Para no llenar su cabeza de preocupaciones adicionales puso Guitar Hero un rato hasta quedarse dormido en el sillón. En la madrugada despertó sorprendido por el ruido de una canción de The Beatles en pantalla. Llevaba meses en la computadora y olvidó que el Kinnect se encendía solo. Enojado debido al susto, desconectó los aparatos y se fue acostar. Antes de dormir tuvo una idea. Se levantó de la cama, encendió de nuevo la computadora y respondió a la pregunta de Harlan. Wich is right topic? Music, respondió. Se quedó dormido esperando. Music is the topic, you’re right, but why?, leyó a la mañana siguiente. Pasó el día en el café pensando la respuesta. Al regresar a su casa se conectó: The name of the studio was Blues March, they came from a studio called Quintet. They enjoyed music, physical media specially, and they placed some music references in LoB. You’re right again, clever rat. Blues March is a Benny Golson jazz standard first recorded in 1958 by Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers, a quintet. And some older technologies like pre-gap, double and loop grooves were used in CDs and vinyl records and it were simulated in LoB. If you know this, it means you’ve finish U, Eleanor and Nestor routes, Do you?, respondió Harlan una hora después. Aprovechó que estaba conectado para charlar con él. Yes, I do, but what’s next? Just think: If Nestor and Eleanor were the double and loop grooves, then Dharma route is the pre-gap, How can you access the pre-gap? Before track one. Exactly. To find Dharma the next thing is wait, leyó al actualizar la página. I’ve been waiting too much. Just keep waiting, if you do it, the TIME will come. The key is in my nick. When TIME come, you only need the KEY of eternal life to access pre-gap and LoB will continue. Actualizó la página durante toda la tarde y hasta el día siguiente. Sólo apareció un comentario más: Wait for 11_11_11. Thank you for coming so far. Don’t forget share your findings. Good luck. Harlan no volvió a conectarse. A continuación se transcribe un fragmento de su guía: Al presionar Start aparece una niña en un cuarto oscuro. Habla directo a la pantalla, se presenta como tu hermana. Es claro que miente pues el diseño del sprite muestra un personaje distinto a Flora, de cabello largo y una playera a rayas blancas y rojas. Es desconcertante, me hace recordar a mi propia hermana y me invade una sensación de tristeza inexplicable. Si pones suficiente atención notarás sus ataduras, por eso no se mueve. Ella te habla (pide tu ayuda). Hi, I’m your sis, dice y pide perdón a nombre de U. U no tiene la culpa, dice, es necesario convencerlo de arreglar el problema recordándole su parte más humana, buscando la forma de hacerle recordar los mejores tiempos. This is the story of a kid who believes in a story, a glum kid who dare reality, who control the will of others and destroy the world and himself, so, please, Save U. Termina de hablar, agacha su cabeza y aparece la pantalla de Game Over, sólo que esta vez dice This is just beggining. Me resultó tan perturbador lo que me hizo recordar que no esperé al reinicio. Desconecté el juego y me quedé sollozando sobre la cama hasta caer dormido. Era una coincidencia, solo una coincidencia, pensó. No era posible que el fantasma hubiera aparecido ahora. Aun así era extraño. Desconectó los aparatos eléctricos de la casa un tiempo. Aprovechó los siguientes días para ordenar todo en el Maid Café, hacer el inventario, las contabilidades, las necesidades de las empleadas. Visitó un par de veces a su hermano menor, a quien no veía desde que inició Legend of Betrayal. No quería volver a su casa ni tocar la computadora pero su mal humor y su ansiedad fueron más fuertes, lo retomó al cabo de unos días. Tras desbloquear el juego volvió a dejar su negoció en el olvido. Perdió la noción del tiempo y se mantuvo encerrado con intención de terminar. Pasaba el día frente al monitor, dibujando mapas en papel milimétrico, llenando su diario de avances, revisando los diagramas de decisiones, redactando la guía. También pasó algo de tiempo en internet descifrando los dos códigos, aprendiendo escalas musicales y notas de piano, para resolver otro de los acertijos anticipados por Harlan. Cualquier logro o ítem, por mínimo o inútil, era documentado. Comía muy poco, dejó de bañarse, dormía solo algunas horas y continuaba con su rutina hasta que le ardían los ojos. A veces aparecía el sprite de Flora en algún lado de la pantalla y él se sentía perturbado. Suspiraba con alivio si los personajes la reconocían como una imagen residual, producto de tantas modificaciones a la realidad. Algunas veces, sin embargo, aparecía la otra Flora, la de camisa rayada. Él apagaba el juego, salía del departamento para tranquilizarse. No hizo caso a las llamadas de los empleados. No atendía los llamados a su puerta. Sólo salía del departamento cuando era sorprendido o necesitaba comida. Deseaba acabar lo más rápido posible para liberarse de su influjo, para irse a otro lugar, para dejar de ver a la niña al cruzar de una pantalla a otra. Sin embargo todavía no terminaba y él se sentía derrotado. Cada vez que la imagen residual de la otra Flora aparecía arrancaba sus notas, destruía su mapa y reiniciaba. Al hacerlo el mapa cambiaba, como si se generara de manera aleatoria, como si en vez de un mapa fuera una especie de nudo celta modificado con cada intento. Desesperado, consultó a Harlan: Is the map of the world generated randomly? Pero Harlan ya no respondió. No podía seguir sólo. No. Por eso decidió preguntar a su hermano menor si podía volver con él a la antigua casa de sus padres. Su hermano accedió. Él se mudó al día siguiente. Los primeros días de vuelta en su viejo hogar los pasó lejos de la pantalla. Volvió a su negoció y decidió que al terminar su guía lo dejaría, ahora sí, un largo periodo. Se instaló en el antiguo cuarto compartido con su hermana, aunque no se animaba a jugar ahí todavía porque tenía recuerdos agridulces. Pero no volvió a tener interrupciones extrañas. Dejó el Kinnect conectado una semana y borró los datos del otro jugador. El aparato ya no volvió a encenderse solo. Él se sintió tranquilo. Cuando retomó la partida de Legend of Betrayal notó que la imagen residual de Flora aparecía sólo en el contexto de la trama y se tranquilizó. Volvió a videograbar sus avances, a tomar fotos, a dibujar los mapas y reescribir las anotaciones arrancadas, pues el mapa ya no se generaba al azar. Puso en orden los documentos y se dedicó a jugar durante horarios específicos, con suficientes horas de sueño, comida, aseo, trabajo y convivencia con su hermano. Tras vencer a una criatura horrible llegó al capítulo final. Se concentró en su objetivo, recuperar a U, tal vez enfrentarlo en una última vuelta de la trama, y devolver la continuidad a la realidad. Sobre el final del juego se puede consultar el diario de avances. Aquí solo se transcribe el último párrafo de dicha guía: La niña del cuarto oscuro está sola en la colina. U ya no está, te dice. Podrás verlo cuando quieras si te paras frente a un espejo. No verás tampoco a ninguno de los niños pero te agradece, a nombre de ellos, por dejarlos ir, dejarla ir a ella y permitirte a ti mismo hacerlo. Se desvanece. La fotografía de los cinco aparece al fondo. Una variación de Flora’s Theme se escucha mientras avanzan los créditos. Se levanta y toma el álbum fotográfico. Como éste siempre estuvo en la antigua casa de sus padres no pudo verlo antes. Algo en ese final no encaja, algo en la escena de Flora atada no encajaba y ahora cree saber qué es. Abre el álbum. Comienza a pasar las duras páginas. Esta vez no está interesado en rememorar los buenos tiempos. Solo quiere librarse de una duda. Todo el tiempo dijeron que el departamento estaba maldito. Sólo eran rumores. Pero él sí cargaba con una niña a cuestas y le pesaba desde su infancia por no haberse dado cuenta, por no haber dejado a tiempo el juego, por priorizar una realidad ilusoria en vez del acontecimiento de soledad que ocurría a sus espaldas. Tal vez sí había un nexo, tal vez sí una sincronía, tal vez incluso, ¿por qué no?, un espíritu en común. Pasa otra página. El juego intentaba convencer a U por cualquier vía que no era su culpa, que debía dejar ir a los personajes, asumir sus errores para corregirlos y continuar. Eso implicaba desconectarse, cortar el hilo invisible de su unión. Una página más. La vida de U, pensaba. Pero el juego le hablaba al jugador todo el tiempo. Y ahí, a la mitad del álbum, la ve. Qué tonto. Él no terminó, él nunca vio ningún final. Se levanta y rompe los planos, los diagramas, arranca las páginas de su diario de avances. Nadie sabe ni sabrá nunca cómo acaba Legend of Betrayal. Nunca hubo una niña en el departamento. La niña iba con él. No era un diseño original y él ahora está seguro porque en la página del álbum, mientras aprieta la mandíbula lleno de frustración, observa una fotografía de su hermana, una tomada por él mismo hace muchos años, unos días antes de su muerte, con una playera a rayas rojas y blancas, mirando a la cámara con ternura, mientras juega sola sobre una colina durante un día soleado y se va tornando traslúcida, ante sus ojos, hasta desaparecer. ~ Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Fantasmas